originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Suzette Moreau
Suzette Moreau is an Original character created by Athorment on June 16th, 2013. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy and the Fifth Student. Application Info Character Application *Name: "Suzy" *Glamor (Human) Name: Suzette Moreau *Most comfortable form: Both. Usually leans towards Human. *Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia. *Age: 16 years old. *Glamor age: 18 Years old. *Monster type: Shadow Puppet *Glamor Object: Brooch on neck. *Natural weapons: Hard head, puppet limbs. Shadow Puppeteer. *Trained weapons: Clubs and other swinging weapons. Chainsaws. *Grade: freshman *Favorite class: Myschief & Mayhem *Worst class: Human Studies *Registered class: Human Studies (Obligatory) *Weakness: the Doll herself can trigger panic attacks on the shadow if it gets damaged, Camera flashes annoy her, She needs to get the attention of someone in order to be able to interact with people (can't touch someone if she is sneaking on them and no one has noticed her yet), light attacks separate doll from the shadow, Shadow can't be separated from doll for long times or gets agressive anxiety/panic attacks, She can't go through a door even if it's open unless invited in. Fire and electricity, she hates when her dress catches on flames and will prioritize unto stopping it over absolutely anything else. Putting the doll in a box or case to separate her from the shadow is an effective way of keeping them separated long enough for the shadow to disipate into harmless smoke and render her unable to move for some time. *Major Skills: -Shadow Pupeteer Soul. Followed by a shadow that moves quickly, it works as the "pupeteer" that gives her life with movements. It can grab objects around the same room making it look like telekinesis because the shadow is invisible to the naked eye. It can also physically harm magic things, but won't be separated from the puppet for long. -Super Strength. to comically lift objects to bonk foes with or hilariously beat them up with arm flails. -Removable limbs. She hates to be broken to pieces, but it's not the end of the line if a limb or the head falls off. She will redirect all her focus on getting it fixed though. *Minor Skills: -Levitation. The shadow pupeteer is invisible to the naked eye, so everyone sees her as a floating creepy puppet. The shadow can move on walls and ceilings so as long as there is a surface, she can go to difficult to reach places. -Ventriloquism. Can disguise from where her voice is coming from and project it into objects. -Damping of Senses.. hides from Telepathy. Can also move around undetected to the senses of smell (and to some extent hearing). *Personality: blunt, irritability, perfectionism, passiveness, antisocial, pessimistic against others, sees for herself only, sees people as either nuisances or useful contacts (mostly the former), prone to verbaly lash out, observant, *Likes: Jokes, pranks, bunnies, toys, laughter, make up/face paint, tea parties, Chainsaws, Fluffy things, *Dislikes: cussing, yelling, overly serious people, being ignored (flails and throws a tantrum), Camera flash, Being nomnomnom'ed. *Extra Notes: Suzette is an interesting character. She can comically punch shadow creatures and can avoid attacks & wounds due to her nature. However, this is balanced due to the weaknesses as well as the fact that she doesnt really have "Proficient" skills. She is not a powerhouse or anything, she just has the tools to defend herself from (or annoy) anyone regardless of powers. *History: She was a normal doll in a french girl-only Academy and one of the favorite toys for the young children. One fateful day however, a magical girl wanted to get a partner of sorts and used a spell to grant her "life". The teachers and staff stopped the girl from taking school property and thus a strange Aura engulfed the classroom. Suzy became sentient under the influence of Love and thus developed a childish personality. However, The adults started feeling nervous and uneasy when around the doll, some believing that she was staring at the classes as well. Eventually, Suzy noticed this as well and in order to not be a bother for them decided to leave. To not creep them out, she left messages on the blackboard to tell them of her plan and together with an understanding teacher organized a goodbye party so that the girls would say goodbye and let her go. She was sold to an antique & misc. Shop where she met and played with many interesting objects (among which, her affinity to saws and cartoony hammers). She kept rats and other things away from the shop, but one night she scared away a thief and that's when she understood that she was not normal. The next morning she received a package with a letter and a note of a money transfer. The package was a suitcase where she would rest through the journey. The letter contained a note that said she were to be bought and sent to a new Academy. Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *She was going to be an original monster species. They centered around being representations of what people "acted" like as some sort of charade instead of being who they really are, hence the puppet doll. *Her way of attacking involves a mix of using the shadow puppeteer to move at speeds not visible to the eye and using the doll to cartoony and hilariously beat people up with seemingly random arm flailing. This idea was partially inspired by Homestuck character Dave's Bro (seen at the very beggining and ending of (S) Dave Abscond ) Gallery MA-Homestuck_Lil_Suzy_by_Athorment.png|Lil' Suzy|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Homestuck-Suzy-405105840 MA-Homestuck_player_Suzy_by_Athorment.png|Human Player Suzy|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Homestuck-Suzy-405105840 MA-ArtJam_Halloween2013_Suzette_Saiko.png|Lil' Cal and Dave Strider (Halloween 2013)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-ArtJam-Halloween-2013-409474592 MA-Suzette_AnimalPlushie.png|Potions affect the doll form differently|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Suzette-Plushie-formula-408735171 MA-Suzette_puppets_Wallpaper_by_Athorment.png|Suzette and all her puppets|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Puppet-Mistress-413066220 ma_Suzette_skullgirls_style_by_athorment.png|Skullgirls Style|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Skullgirls-Style-420206967 MA-Phase4_fight_Suzette.png|Chibis Against the Elements (Event) MA-sillyIcons_Suzette.png|Silly Icon|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-silly-Icons-463509238 Fan Artwork MA_Athor_Chibis_Suzette_by_syntheticpotato.png|Collab with SyntheticPotato|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Athor-Chibis-398400075 dancing_around_by_taku321.jpg|by Taku321|link=http://taku321.deviantart.com/art/Dancing-around-418431155 point_commission_Suzette_athorment_wip_by_midnight101-d72v9ms.jpg|Commission by MidNight101|link=http://midnight101.deviantart.com/art/Point-Commission-Athorment-WIP-428081284 ma_mafia_Suzette_Saiko_by_sketcher_taku-d78mnsu.jpg|Mafia AU by Sketcher-Taku|link=http://sketcher-taku.deviantart.com/art/MA-mafia-437757438 ma_matryoshka_set_Suzette_by_inferno_aries-d6x55if.png|Matryoshka Doll by Inferno-Aries|link=http://inferno-aries.deviantart.com/art/MA-Matryoshka-set-418464807 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy